Spirit rise to Azeroth: Revised
by Froggy-slice
Summary: We've been through much, seen alot. And just when things finally begin to settle down, we get invaded by demons. typical. And this horde and alliance...can they really help? :Rewrite of thr original


**AN: After re reading this fic I decided, like master of the art of puppets, it was in need of an overhaul. So here it is. The beginning of the revised version of a promising (according to some reviewers) warcraft and bleach crossover. Hope yall like it. I put in some work here.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter one**

**Memoirs, the beginning **

*****Ichigo*

"Mugetsu…"

"Aizen didn't stand much of a chance after that. The power I tapped into turned me into a living god, a being more powerful than even Aizen himself, enhanced by his Hogyoku."

"It was my trump card, my ace in the hole."

"It failed…"

"I don't know what happened. I hit him. I know I did. The power of my attack blanketed the entire area in the blackness of my reiatsu and I watched his body get reduced to ashes.

And yet he survived. He survived and still had the strength to sneer at me, promise retribution and then vanish in a flash of Sonido, fear actually emanating from his form and instinct telling him he had no chance against me as he was.

Of course, if he had stayed for just a couple minutes longer, he would have witnessed me collapsing as my power vanished completely. But I refused to give up. I refused to go down.

My powers were gone, but not my ability to fight.

This was only the beginning.

Aizen began to get desperate. He targeted the world as a whole.

Aizen's actions stirred everyone into a frenzy, Hollow, Shinigami and human all got involved. A conflict spanning the entire world and afterlife sprung into existence.

We call it the winter war…

And even now, those three words bring a wave of horror. It was the single greatest cataclysm to have ever swept the world. At the time I had no idea that anyone was capable of what Aizen was about to do.

I was…Naïve.

But when I stopped him from creating the king's key using my town as the medium, he resorted to more desperate measures by using numerous other cities and towns, preferable those with huge populations. Aizen's actions forever changed all three worlds…

More than two thirds of us had…died out. Entire countries in fact had been wiped off of the map, civilizations crumbled in a matter of days. Differences were set aside in the face of a true, greater evil.

Inue Orohime was killed. I couldn't believe it. She like many others had surged forth to the front lines, determined to wipe Aizen from the existence. I watched her die, helpless to do anything.

I still remember her last words, her words of love and admiration, saying how proud she was of me. Tatsuki is probably the reason I didn't go completely insane. She's stuck by my side ever since, helping me whenever she can. And Inue's death only spurned me on.

I would kill Aizen. I would save this world!

Five years after mugetsu failed to kill Aizen, Hueco mundo was destroyed, losing him his only semblence of an army. The home realm of the hollows became a catalyst for a failed attempt at the creation of the King's key and the casualties for such an act were astronomical. Out of all the billions of Hollow spirits in existence, only a couple thousand were left alive after that and only then because they were fortunate to not be in Huecho mundo when Aizen launched his sudden, devastating attack. Among the surviving hollows were a few ex Espada such as Neliel, Grimmjow, Harribel and Stark. The four of them and what remaining fraccion and other such arrancar left over from Aizen's reign helped to rally those Hollows who didn't have full control of themselves and united them into a fighting force capable of aiding their allies.

A mere month later, Soul Society befell an identical fate. Almost everyone, including Old man Yamamoto AND the Spirit King were killed. Aizen didn't even try to take the throne. An insanity had gripped him. He became more interested in eradicating the forces still trying to kill him and the realm of the spirit king was dissolved into spirit particles, just like the Seireitei and the rukon district. And like the Hollows, the Shinigami population had been reduced to almost nothing.

We chased Aizen everywhere. A unified army of Shinigami, Hollow and Human pursued him across the shattered realms. Things were coming to a head and fast. Due to the destruction of Huecho mundo and the Soul society, the balance was thrown permanently off kilter

The loss of the balance resulted in the cycle of rebirth exploding from the core of the earth, tearing many of the land asunder and wreaking havoc on our already battered forces. The spiritual river of energy, took its place in our skies, flowing like a beautiful stream of life that cycled through the colors of the rainbow like the northern lights.

The world was unraveling around us and the cries of the earth's very spirit bombarded our ears endlessly, relentlessly. Our world was ending. And only the destruction of Aizen was going to save it. But with each passing hour, each passing day, week, month year, our goal grew seemingly more and more impossible. Aizen always seemed to be a step ahead of us and whenever any of us managed to catch up and engage him in combat, he slaughtered them.

The now potent reiatsu free flowing through the air transformed more than half of the human race into a type of spiritual being known as Full bringers. A man named Ginjou appeared out of nowhere acting as their leader. The meeting between me and Ginou changed my life.

I became a full bringer.

I rose to power quickly.

And just as well too because the war came to a head like no other when Aizen gained a new power.

Like a plague, they swarmed endlessly and without any motive outside of pure hunger and destruction. These were beasts worse than hollows, these malformed clones of Aizen surged forth from the depths of Aizen's fortress to engage us in battle. And it was during the five years of hell that followed that we all were tested to our very limits. Hurtles were reached…then cleared. Every one of us changed, and grew. These monsters were far…FAR from weak and we had to step up our game to overcome them. I watched several friends and loved ones die. I watched others evolve in ways previously impossible.

One such example was Tatsuki. She somehow managed to remain human, having been one of the first people to take up arms and fight. She joined the shattered remains of the human race's military and rose extremely fast through the ranks alongside a man who would later become the presidant. The two of them learned to harness the reiatsu as an energy source, channeling through their weapons and appliances and using it to wreak havoc on the enemy and they soon spread this knowledge among their comrades.

Another such people to rise up were Chad and Uryu. Aligning with the fullbringers, Chad, Uryu and Ginjou helped those newly transformed to get attuned to their powers and organizing their newly formed race into an effective fighting force, establishing for themselves a new community in the remains of Karakura town.

The Shinigami, unfortunately weren't faring as well as the other races. Wild and unorganized, they were the most distraught over the loss of both their captain commander and their king. There was no effective leadership among them and the few that had tried to step up, Unohana, Kyoraku and even Byakuya all failed raise the moral of their people and they failed to snap them out of their grief stricken lust for revenge. Still though even they proved to be stead fast and powerful allies and we held strong and un wavering against Aizen's forces.

We fought literally in the streets, in the skies…everywhere, pushing back against the monsters all the way up to the front gates of Aizen's fortress. twelve years had gone by since Mugetsu failed to kill him. It was time to end this!

I led the charge. My fullbring had fully evolved. I wasn't nearly as strong as I had been in the past but I was strong enough. Nothing was going to stop me. Sword in hand, comrades and loved ones by my side, we made that final assault on Aizen nearly thirteen years after the winter war started. And I finally laid eyes on him for the first time since that fateful battle years ago.

"**Oh? Well well well. Kurosaki Ichigo. Now I know why it is you haven't faced me until now."**

What a twisted monstrosity this man had become. He sat there on a throne of bone and blood, his twisted smile marring his face as his three eyes gleamed with insanity. His grotesque wing were melded to fleshy walls around him and to the horror of many we could see the beginnings of new clones forming upon said protrusions. It was something straight out of a horror film.

"**Oh how far the mighty has fallen. Is this the reason you have hidden from me all these years? Because you actually lost your power? Haha…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

He rose and the power exploded off of him. We couldn't feel it though. We could only see it and that in itself was more terrifying than if we could actually feel his reiatsu. And only a few of us knew what this truly meant.

But we didn't waver. We didn't back down. I drew my blade and my own power exploded off of me.

"Let's end this monster."

It was the battle to end all battles. Chaos unrestrained erupted all out as we charged. My mind blanked out, I saw only Aizen. We battled Aizen's very fortress. The whole thing came to life as a monstrosity of countless tentacles and clone monsters. I saw so many comrades die. I saw many more destroy monster after monster. And while this was happening, I made my way over to Aizen, Ginjou, Grimmjow and Tatsuki at my side and we alone clashed against him.

In a way it was surreal. Four different species that were never even supposed to know about each other had come together to end this thing. But…Aizen was too strong. He overwhelmed us almost effortlessly, toying with us while we tried in vain to kill him.

"**Hahaha! Come now Ichigo! Where is your previous power? Show it to me. SHOW IT TO ME!"**

This is the moment before we finally ended it.

This is the moment we had all suffered for.

"ACK!"

"GINJOU!"

The fullbringer took Aizen's blow for me. He had jumped into the path of one of Aizen tentacles and grinned as he bled out. I couldn't believe it. And that disbelief only grew when he spoke.

"Heh…hah. You know…Ichigo. Had none of this ever…happened. We wouldn't have become comrades or even friends…cough. No…my plan was to restore a semblance of your former power…then steal it from you." He smiled. "But…fate has a strange sense of humor I suppose."

He raised his great sword to my chest. "But since it turned out this way…I will do this…instead."

Before I could blink he thrust his blade into my chest. I had one second to realize what he had done…then I and everything around me was engulfed as my power suddenly surged forth from somewhere deep inside.

Shinigami powers, I felt Shinigami powers burst into existence inside me and surge forth, merging with my fullbring, transforming me into a new type of being. Ginjo smirked at me, chuckled ironically and said, "Well damn Kurosaki, nice look," then died.

Aizen didn't stand much of a chance after that. He was stronger than me still but after the upgrade I had just gone through, he wasn't stronger by much. I surprised him and plunged my Zangetsu look-alike blade into his chest. My eyes flashed blue, then red and before he could act, I said it…

"_**Getsuga…Tensho." **_

Blue and black blanketed the area for miles…

And this time Aizen didn't come back. All the was left of Him was the Hogyoku, powerful and indestructible, it floated there, flashing bright purple.

"So, it's finally over eh?"

Grimmjow approached, ginning first at me, then at the little sphere. He sure had changed since the last time I had really seen him. He stood there in his resurrected state, looking just as beat up as the rest of us but there was no hiding the relief in his large grin. I too smiled back.

"Yeah…I think it is."

*SNAP!*

"Gasp!"

"Hey, hey, don't look at me like that. Someone had to get rid of it while you were gaping at it like an idiot."

I watched in shock as Grimmjow's teeth broke apart the Hogyoku like it was a common treat and as he swallowed the remains.

"Grimmjow!"

Then, even as I yelled his name and lunged at him, his eyes flashed purple and he laughed as he leapt out of my reach. "Make no mistake Kurosaki. I WILL be back for me rematch. Till then I expect you to get stronger. You aint nowhere near where you used to be. It's a miracle you even scratched Aizen, let alone killed him. Ja ne."

And with that, he was gone.

I heard Tatsuki approach me and sigh. "Well shit. That coulda went better."

I agreed. Grimmjow had just become an uncertain wild card I wasn't sure I was ready to deal with should that time ever come.

"Come on berry boy. Worry about his ass later. We have…much to do now."

"Yeah."

It was time to recover.

*Grimmjow*

I ate the Hogyoku without really thinking. It was more of a reflex really, my hollow nature coming full tilt in a way. Perhaps that's why it broke apart so easily. I wasn't actively trying to gain anything from it.

Two weeks later I was fucking regretting it. My whole body was racked with pain and my eyes felt like they were going to burst. My head was killing me and I couldn't revert back out of my resurrection. I don't remember much, only that I somehow managed to order the ex Espada to take charge while I was indisposed.

When I finally recovered around a month later, A MONTH! I was…different, stronger, sturdier. I immediately sought out Stark and Harribel to assess the situation with the Hollows and I was instantly pissed off by what I saw.

Infighting over who would be the next king. Some hollows saw opportunity in our new world and a way to gain instant power. While others wanted to stay true to our new era and seek other ways to go about their lives.

"We should devour it all! Look at all the food just free flowing through the air. With it we could be all powerful!"

"And betray the comrades we earned over twelve years of war? Fuck that! I'll kill you before I let that happen!"

"Bring it Gillian!"

Raaaargh!

"**STOP THIS SHIT RIGHT FUCKING NOW!"**

Oh man was I pissed. Are you fucking shittin me? A month and a half is all it takes for hollows to start regressing back to mindless monsters? Hell no! Not on my watch.

"Who the fuck are you asshole?"

I raised an eyebrow. Did this numb nut not recognize me? Heh, no matter.

"I'm the new fucking king, douche. Bow down or lay down."

"Fuck you!"

Needless to say, I wasted that punk with barely flick of my finger.

"Now then, where the hell are the Espada?"

*Tatsuki*

After Aizen was killed, things started to improve. The hollows mysteriously vanished and I can only imagine this was Grimmjow's doing. Ichigo worried about it constantly. A loose cannon like Grimmjow in possession of the Hogyoku was a legitimate reason to be weary but so far the guy hadn't done anything to warrant any stress.

Peace was finally established for all of us and the healing had gone swell, granted we had reverted a bit when it came to technology but that's only because most of us could fly or travel via Senkai gate or other means. The humans were the only ones who really used guns while the rest of them rather liked their powers and or Zanpaktou.

It was a good, semi-normal existence.

And over the course of time we, as humans had began to recover our technological prowess, and even surpass what we were capable of before the winter war, mixing technology with the reiatsu, we made up for our lack of natural superpowers with our tech. Keigo and I somehow ended up being the heads of development, seeing as we were a couple of the few humans able to understand how reiatsu worked and flowed.

The president himself seemed to take a liking to us and was always there to see what we would come up with next. We were a shattered species, the remnants of the few countries that hadn't fallen victim to Aizen, bonded together, at first through necessity and then later out of genuine bonds.

After about a year, as the humans, the Full bringers and the Shinigami finally began to manage a somewhat stable recovery and began to interact with each other more, the President called Keigo and I to a meeting. It was there that I was met with the familiar faces of Ichigo, Uryu and Chad.

"Guys?" I was pleased and confused to see them. It had been a while. Too long actually so it was a relief to see them.

Ichigo nodded at me and I was amused to see the beginning of a beard growing on his face.

"What's this about?" I asked.

It was then that the president opened his mouth.

*Sado*

I cannot say that I wasn't amused by Tatsuki's reaction, her wide eyed look of confusion and shock tickled me in ways I hadn't felt in a while. It was good to see her again and I was very glad to see her people doing so well. Many of had worried over the, due to their…disadvantages but they proved to be more hardy than we assumed and for that I apologize silently in my head every time I see her.

"You want to get into contact with Grimmjow?" she had asked, looking flabbergasted.

The president nodded. "If this is to work, everyone has to be a part of it."

I agreed. The president's plan had great merit. It was a wonderful idea and its best forged now, while our bonds of battle were still somewhat fresh.

"But…the Hogyoku," began Ichigo.

"Even if he somehow has been altered by that thing, I see no reason to distrust him so easily. He has left well enough alone and I assume it's because he wishes to isolate himself and his race from the rest of us. He doesn't deserve that. Not after what he and his people contributed to the war."

Tatsuki sighed and for a minute she said nothing.

"So we get Grimmjow here, then what?"

The president smiled.

"The bonds formed among our people. I want to ensure they last."

I found myself nodding.

Our very future was still cast in doubt but so far a shining light was growing brighter.

We simply had to fuel it along.

*Uryu*

The full bringers elected me their leader.

They wouldn't take no for an answer.

I was shocked, confused most of all, reluctant. I am not a leader, I'm not a people person, hell I'm not even the strongest among their new race, OR technically a member of said race!

But they insisted. I was more or less forced.

I believe Kurosaki had a similar thing happen to him, something about his conniving father, tricking him into becoming the captain commander of the shinigami. Come to think of it I notice my own father looking rather annoyingly smug every time he passes my office. Ugh now I need to kill him.

Oh well, I eventually learned to deal with it, claiming Karakura town as our capital, we spent the next few years after Aizen's defeat rebuilding and settling down. With the help of Sado, and a half dozen individuals who claim to have been good friends with Ginjou, we taught the others.

Then they shocked me further by asking about the traditions and the mannerisms of the quincy, saying they would be honored to bring the culture back to life with me at the head.

After that sort of thing was said to me, how could I do anything less than try and be the best leader I could?"

*Ichigo*

Grimmjow had changed. I didn't even recognize him when we finally got into contact with him. Heh, I think everyone just sort of gaped at him for five minutes as we took in all of his changes.

It was clearly the Hogyoku's doing. What else could it have been? He stood there glaring at us all, looking really annoyed. I rolled my eyes. After all this time he's still a damn drama queen.

"So…whaddaya turkeys want?" He said. "I got things to do dammit and not a lot of time to be away from Home all the time."

My response, which going to be something insulting, was cut off by Tatsuki's own words.

"Oh shut up will ya jeez."

All eyes turned to the human woman as she approached, her body moving with the deadly grace only a warrior veteran could posses. Her eyes were narrowed and annoyed and her wild hair done up in a messy bun. She was in a business suit of all things, looking every part the secretary or head tech developer she was supposed to.

"The president called us all here because he has a plan dammit. So sit down, shut up and listen to what he has to say, Okay? Good."

Oh my fucking god I almost burst into hysterical laughter right there. Grimmjow's face was friggin priceless! He just stood there for a good five minutes with a stupidly comical wide eyed look on his face. Everyone was tense. Even Tatsuki herself, but then the Hollow just laughed.

"Hahaha well shit look at the human!" He surprised even me by grabbing Tatsuki in a hug, rubbing her head with his knuckles in a playful manner, getting her to shriek in indignation.

This time I really did laugh.

"You haven't changed a bit you little spit fire. Fine then say what ya have to say. You got my attention."

"GET THE HELL OFF ME OAF!"

Oh yeah this really made my day.

*Grimmjow*

Heh, well I gotta admit. That human had some spunk. I agreed to his terms. Why not? It's not like I had anything to lose and even I am willing to admit I have formed bonds with these bunch of jackasses. Truthfully the only reason I hadn't really came to visit any of them, especially Kurosaki is because I was still goin through issues with my own body , courtesy of that damn Hogyoku, AND I had to quell an uprising of hollows trying to attack the world for the abundant spiritual energy.

Fuckin dumbasses. Kami above am I glad that shit is over. Crafty little motherfuckers they were, took three fucking years to root em out, but it was worth it. Like that first hollow had said before. This was a new era, a new day and age. I will not have what s left of my people jeopardizing both our continued existence by making enemies of the other races, and the peace we fought 12 fucking years to obtain.

So I agreed. I entered a pact of alliance with the humans, the full bringers and the Shinigami and as one, we all agreed to be the guardians of the cycle of rebirth and the defenders of our anguished world.

In a way an evolution took place as a result of the winter war. The barriers between the living and the dead had evaporated completely. All of us were changed forever and our lifestyles were altered. The cycle of rebirth though unaffected became clearer to all in the form of the spirit river that now colored our skies. If you died your energy and soul was re-dispersed amongst that river. Shinigami no longer needed to konso souls and us hollows no longer needed to feed on souls. Pfft as if we could anyway, seeing as how pluses no longer existed. Truthfully we didn't even need to eat anymore. This made many of those especially of Adjuchas class really happy.

It was something that took a while to get used to but we did and we grew stronger because of it.

And over the course of ten years, all three of our worlds grew so close we were practically one now. I still appear from time to time to challenge Kurosaki to a spar and I'm glad he took my advice seriously. It'd be a shame to be able to continue pounding his ass into the dirt.

So now, almost five years after Aizen's defeat, I sat here in the new capital upon my throne, basking in the greatness that is being the Fuckin Hollow king. That sexy espada Harribel loyally acting as my second in command. That lazy ass Stark off doin who knows what and that air head Neliel off playing ridiculous games with her fraccion and teaching some of the more feral hollows how to be and whatnot.

It was a good life. One never would have thought possible for our kind a decade ago.

Of course, things can never be goin good for long.

We were just starting to finalize out stabilization when they came.

Raining from the sky like a plague. They quickly plunged us right fucking back into the throws of war!

I wanted to scream in frustration.

*Uryu*

They fell from the sky like rain, catching us completely off guard and causing devastation wherever they landed and proceeded to lay waste to any small towns and villages that had recently sprung up. Their numbers were staggering and the power levels rivaling that of our nations. However they underestimated us.

Something called a dread lord stormed right into Karakura town and declared that this land now belonged to something called the burning legion. He was powerful too, and crafty but he was not quite strong enough.

Either he underestimated me or overestimated himself because I almost effortlessly took care of him once I got good read on his abilities. His powers paled in comparison to mine. I unleashed my fury upon that fool and turned him into ash.

Grimmjow went through a similar confrontation, as had Ichigo and Tatsuki. But with those dread lords dead we now had their undivided attention. But we were ready by then, and our counter attack devastated them. We were far stronger than most of them and none of them had the speed we did.

However this only made them bring forth more powerful monsters. And a good number of these monsters indeed had the speed to match their strength.

It's a good thing I lost any sort of religious belief when the world of the living and the worlds of the dead blended together otherwise I would have cursed Kami for seeming to have an objection to our goal of peace and tranquility.

Of course it wasn't long before we were once again engulfed in war. I found myself once again fighting side by side with old comrades and friends, and with our diverse heritages we were even stronger than before. We tore into the ranks of the Burning legion, destroyed countless bases and factories that had sprouted up all over our mostly empty world and was had halted any and all attempts to invade our territories. But we just didn't seem to be denting their numbers any. We were stronger and more skilled. But their numbers seemed endless. It was a stalemate.

And it is also quite obvious that none of our races are vast in numbers. Our populations aren't exactly gigantic. We were vastly outnumbered by these demons. The humans were the most numerous and even they only gave our ranks so much.

But we didn't give up hope. We've survived worse. We would survive this as well.

Then they started getting tricky.

The humans became the target.

The burning legion brought something from another world. A creature found only in legends on our world…and dropped it right in the middle of the human nation.

Two months later, the Human race was out of the war…

*Tatsuki*

The President is dead.

Fuck! Of all the things to befall us, a werewolf curse? Wow these burning legion assholes sure play dirty. Can't say it's not a smart tactic. But damn, this sucks. We have to pull out. We can't fight these demons…and ourselves at the same time.

Ugh…Ichigo, Sado…Uryu….Grimmjow. I'm sorry…Looks like you guys are gonna have to go at it without me for a while.

Hang…in there…I'll be back…I…

AAARRROOOOOOO!

*Sado*

I watched along with the others in sadness as the human nation nearly tore itself down to nothing. There was nothing we could do. The werewolf curse consumed them and we couldn't do anything to help. The burning legion crashed continually against our forces, forcing us to keep our attention on them.

it was such an underhanded tactic. Singling out the most vulnerable species and hitting them with a curse. I truly dislike these demons. And every blow I deliver to their forces is a blow given with the full might of my full bring.

I can only hope they feel the emotions in my blows and that they at least have a split second to regret their actions before they get destroyed.

Yes.

I will make them pay for what they did to Tatsuki and the humans.

*Ichigo*

Another two years went by and the humans showed no sign of recovery from their dilemma. Most of us had began to lose hope, we began to pay less attention to them in favor of fighting the burning legion with the full might of our abilities.

And just when all seemed lost for the humans, she appeared.

I was jolted awake by a slight tap on the shoulder and gasped when I saw the smiling visage of Tatsuki and someone else I had thought I was never going to see again.

"Hey…It's been a while huh Ichigo?"

They were both noticeably different. Their eyes were those of soldiers, people who have been to the bridge of insanity and back, people who have witnessed the ravages of a bloody battle. Their bodies rippled with the primal power the Werewolf Curse brought and their animal like spiritual aura permeated the air.

Tatsuki…I was so glad to see her again. I thought she had died out there. But to see Keigo standing at her side utterly blew me away. He stood there with his arms crossed, completely different from the goofy Kid I knew in high school or the terrified young man who had locked himself away in a desperate attempt to keep himself out of the conflict when Mizurio and his sister had both been killed by hollows. He was smirking in an almost playful way as he greeted me and laughed when I failed to respond.

"We did it," Tatsuki had told me with a tearful smile. This one statement made me smile as well and I couldn't stop myself from grabbing both of them in a hug.

It felt damn good.

Tatsuki ended up being elected their leader. She didn't want to be but they would settle for nothing less. Keigo had agreed to act as an advisor, kind of like a vice captain of the soul society though he couldn't resist teasing the woman, and got bashed in the head as a result. Uryu and I had lent our hands in helping them rebuild as well and we finally got back on track.

It was time to kick this shit up a notch.

We had demons to kill after all.

*Uryu*

One thing after another.

Fortunately this latest event wasn't anything bad…for now.

She had a beautiful, exotic voice. I first assumed she was one of the more unique full bringers when she first arrived.

Then I turned around to face her…and almost shot her, when I realized she bore an eerie resemblance to some of the demons we've fought.

This…Draenei woman.

She spoke of another world, of an alliance and how the denizens of said alliance wish to offer us aid. My first question of course was how the hell did she even get here and when she told me, I immediately sent her back to her leader.

"Bring them here," I said. "We will meet with them at this…portal you found."

She agreed and I was left to ponder the suddenness of this…and the potential consequences.

Things only seemed to get a bit more complicated when Ichigo gave us news of a similar thing happening to him, only the person he spoke to, spoke of a group called the Horde.

Just what were we getting ourselves into?

**AN: And here it is. The revised version. Hope yall liked it**


End file.
